A Simple Life
by een nihc
Summary: All Nara Yoshino wanted was a simple life, that was before she met Nara Shikaku.


Disclaimer : I don't own Naruto.

* * *

**A Simple Life**

* * *

"Never marry a ninja." My mom used to warn me. It is too late to regret now. 

Yamada Yoshino. That was my name. In a village which its half population is ninjas, people won't bother to look twice as they pass by a plain civilian girl like me. I'm neither a pretty head nor a brilliant mind. This is who I am and I never pretend to be who I am not.

My goal in life is rather simple – get married and have two kids, preferably daughters. Sons would cause too much trouble; daughters would be nice and more obedient. I have always wanted a sister myself. That being said, I have none but two brothers instead. They are both idiots. But I learned later: life doesn't always turn out the way you wish it would be.

People often laugh or shakes their head when they heard my ambition is to be a housewife, all except him, a guy whom I met in a bar. A bar isn't the best place to find a husband, I know better than that but what the heck? I was in a foreign land and nobody knows me here.

A stranger who was drinking alone caught my eyes. Although he wasn't the best looking man in the bar, he wasn't half bad looking either with his rugged look. He seemed interesting enough and more importantly, rather lonely. It was me who made the first move and approached him first.

I couldn't make out much of his features under the dim light but I noticed that he had his ears pierced . There were a few scars on his muscular arm too but I ignored the warning in my head.

"Hi," I said as I sat down beside him. He continued to drink as if he hadn't heard me or he was just being rude. But I decided to try again.

"Hi." I said again, this time louder.

He startled a little and turned to look at me.

"Oh, sorry. Didn't hear you."

"Do you have a lighter?"

Yeah, I know. It wasn't the coolest pick up line but it worked nonetheless.

Without another word, he searched his pocket for his lighter and lit up my cigarette for me.

"Thanks."

After a couple of drinks and a few puffs, I began to feel bold enough to make the next move but the alcohol in my system made me took the wrong move - I started spitting my whole life story to him instead. He listened quietly to my rambles, seldom interrupted as I talked. The best thing was he didn't laugh or refrained from laughing at me when I said my ambition was to become a house wife; instead he merely nodded and said, "That is a cool ambition."

I laughed. I laughed so hard that my stomach hurt, not caring for the first time what people might think of me at all.

"I don't believe you."

There was no way that he could be serious. Yet he just shrugged nonchalantly and said, "I'm serious."

When I finally stopped laughing, I looked him in the eye and said, "Say it again."

He did and the next thing I knew was I started kissing him and after a while he started kissing back. And we left the bar together after that. Drunk or not, I just want to be fucked that night. And we did. I couldn't recall the details much but I think we both had fun.

The next morning, I managed to wake up earlier than him and sneaked out while he was still sleeping. I made sure I left nothing behind. I didn't even give him my real name or my contact number. I never expected to see him again.

That was until a week later, I found myself pregnant. Worse, I met him again in my village. The swell on my stomach was already three-months-old by the time our path crossed again.

I couldn't recognize him right away because he was not the way I remembered him to be. He looked like a totally different guy under the bright day light with all his hair tied up this time. He was wearing a green flack jacket, the kind that a Leaf ninja wears.

Fuck. Apparently he was in an undercover mission the last time I met him.

I tried to avoid his attention at all means but failed as he tapped my shoulders and asked, "Aiko?"

"You got the wrong person," I replied as calmly as I could.

"Ah, I see. It's is a fake name then?"

Damn, he was quick to grasp the idea.

I knew there was no use trying to deny. I'm not trained to fool a shinobi and I'm certainly not pig-head enough to try. I rolled my eyes and retorted, "So what?"

"You're pregnant."

"None of your bloody business."

"Not unless it was me who made you pregnant."

I ignored him and walked on, hoping that he would stop following me after a while- not! That idiot followed me around everywhere I went for the rest of the day. And I meant literally everywhere, even to the ladies. He would wait outside until I came out. There was no way to get rid of him.

At last, I lost what little patience I had and turned to yell at him, "Stop following me or I'll…"

"You'll what?"

I growled threateningly, "I'll do something you'll regret!"

He laughed. And then suddenly without a warning, he said, "Let's get married."

I stood there and stared at him, dumfounded for a minute at least before reality hit me like tones of bricks. How I wished to whack him on the face just to wipe the smugness from his face. And I almost succeeded except that he had dodged it.

"Bastard."

"I take it as a 'yes' then."

"Smart ass!"

Six more months down the road, my beautiful baby boy was born. And yes, I married that idiot. Oh, did I mention we had named our baby boy? It was Shikamaru, Nara Shikamaru.

So much for my simple life.

* * *

A/N: First of all, I apologize for taking the liberty of assuming Yoshino was a civilian girl. She was in fact a chuunin from what I found out at leafninja. Too late, I have already finished the story. Anyway, hope you had enjoyed reading. Thank you. 


End file.
